Wasted Emotions
by Gippaloo
Summary: GippalxRikku Rikku joins Gippal at Djose temple to help with repairs, and starts to fall in love with him. When a new girl comes in to help, Rikku has to compete with her for Gippal's attention. There is more than meets the eye with this girl, though...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my Rikku x Gippal story entitled: "Wasted Emotions." Please read and review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticisms are always welcome!! Just a little note, Rikku may seem a little OOC in this story, but only a little bit…

If you think that she is too OOC please let me know! Hopefully I still managed to capture her the way we all know and love her

Anyways! On with the story!!

Legal mumbo jumbo:

All characters copyright Square Enix, except for a couple which are copyright me! Also there is a little snippet in the story which are song lyrics, and those are copyright (I know sounds silly ) Garth Brooks and his respective record label.

Chapter 1: The Wedding

"Love is something that is very hard to find. Especially true love. When you do find it, make sure you embrace it, hold on to it like it is your last hope for living…If you do not, it could slip through your fingers…"

Rikku rolled her eyes slightly, not enough that anyone noticed of course, since she was standing before at least 300 people. She was listening to a priest talk about love and how wonderful it was when it happened..blah blah blah….

She glanced over at Yuna and Tidus who were smiling happily and looking into each other's eyes. They had finally reached their wedding day, after months of planning, and they were both happier than Rikku had ever seen them.

Rikku and Paine stood to the left of the happy couple as their bridesmaids. It was very odd to see Paine in a lavender bridesmaids gown, as she was usually in her leather getup which wasn't exactly feminine. Nooj and Wakka stood on the other side of Tidus, Wakka was Tidus' best man, and Baralai was Paine's date and was up there to escort her down the aisle.

Rikku looked around into the crowd, spotting a few familiar faces among the many unfamiliar ones. Her father and Brother were in the front row smiling at her. A few rows back, she spotted Lulu, Nooj and LeBlanc clinging to his arms. And right behind them sat Gippal grinning widely at her, his arms resting on the back of the pews. He actually looked decent, dressed in an all black suit complete with tie.

Then she spotted him. In the second to last row. He was actually watching her, his dark eyes focused on her green ones. He looked away quickly when their eyes met. He sat close to a pretty girl with long brown hair and dark rimmed glasses that made her look very intelligent.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms in his as she watched the priest with a serious expression on her face.

Rikku looked away from the couple quickly and bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back tears. "So he decided to show up here." She thought a little bitterly.

The young man that Rikku was so upset about was named Angelo. He had, at one time, been the center of Rikku's universe. Her one true love. She had met him shortly after she and her group of friends had saved the world from Vegnagun.

He was from Bevelle, and a fellow sphere hunter. He had asked to join the girls one day after meeting them in Bevelle, and they had agreed since he seemed like a really nice guy.

Rikku and he began a friendship that eventually developed into love. They both had many things in common, and shared the same happy personality. Rikku loved everything about him, from his dark tan skin, to his beautiful dark eyes. He had dark black spiked hair, and Rikku's favorite thing about him, some freckles that were smattered across his nose and cheeks.

After a few months of Sphere hunting, the group decided to take a break since Yuna and Tidus wanted to start planning their wedding. So Rikku and Angelo decided to move in together. She had never been more happier than when she was with him. Their times spent shopping, laughing, hanging out at the beach, was so perfect. She knew that they would be together forever.

Then eventually she noticed little thing that were changing between herself and Angelo. They seemed to argue a lot more, over little things. He would be gone for longer periods of time, and when she asked about it he would snap at her. Sometimes they would sleep on opposite sides of the bed after arguments, not speaking to each other all day long.

After a few months of this, she decided that she would confront him about what was going on, and see if they could work things out.

He came home late one night, and Rikku asked him what was wrong with him, and if she had done anything wrong to him.

He instantly snapped at her, and brought her to tears.

"Rikku, things have been very difficult for me lately. I've been trying to figure out some things. I..think it may be time for us to go our separate ways. This whole thing may have been just a mistake. I'm trying to say that I don't love you anymore, and I can't continue to live like this. I'm leaving. Tonight."

Rikku could not believe she was hearing this. She sobbed, begged him to re-think what he was doing. Even stooped so low as to grab his shirt and try to pull him to her. But there was just coldness in his eyes. She knew that the love that was once there between them had faded away.

He packed some of this things that night, said he was going to a friend's house, and left after saying he was sorry, and wishing her all the best. Like he was just a friend who had stayed with her for a while. He walked out the door, and left a once vibrant, happy girl sobbing in the shadows of their dark living room, her heart broken.

That was about a year ago, and in the time following their break-up Rikku had, at first, found it hard to move on. She got rid of anything that reminded her of him, and tried to return to her cheerful normal self. After a while, things did return to normal. Rikku never started dating anyone else, simply because she didn't find anyone else she was interested in. She kept busy with planning Yuna's wedding, sphere hunting, and helping her father out with machina repairs.

Rikku had heard a few snippets of info about him over the year, mostly just that he had not left her for another woman, as she had suspected at first, but he had just decided that he did not want to commit to her anymore and had left her like that.

Then a couple weeks ago, Rikku had spotted him in a nearby café as she was doing some shopping around Luca. He was with the same brown haired girl he was with at Yuna's wedding. Rikku had spotted him kissing and laughing with the pretty girl. Suddenly everything that Rikku has pushed into the back of her mind, sprung forward again, and the familiar heartache of losing him welled back up in her heart.

Rikku's thoughts were interrupted by Tidus' voice.

"There's no more waiting, holding out for love. You are my godsend, that I have been forever dreaming of. You are my angel from above…."

Tidus was reciting a poem that he had written for Yuna. As he continued reading the poem, Rikku's thoughts drifted away to Angelo again. After seeing him again with his new girlfriend, and opening up old wounds inside of herself, she became sad, almost depressed in a way. Everything that was the opposite of her usual bubbly energetic personality.

She finally decided that love was silly, overrated, and a waste of time. Only the truly lucky found love. People like Yuna and Tidus. Or Paine and Baralai. Love was just not meant to find her.

Not to say that she didn't have love in her life. She had plenty from her friends and family. But she had wanted that different kind of love, the kind that made you do silly things, and laugh over nothing, the type of love you can't find with friends and family.

"I think I am just going to be lonely little Rikku forever. I will be crazy auntie Rikku to Yunie and Tidus's children when I get older…Probably own 50 cats…" Rikku thought to herself as she watched Yuna finish reciting her vows to Tidus.

"Well then!" Said the jolly priest who reminded Rikku of Santa Claus, "By the power vested in me by the mighty gods, I pronounce you two officially joined in holy matrimony! Kiss your bride young man!" He laughed jollily as Tidus lifted Yuna's veil, and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

Feeling overjoyed for her two friends, despite what she had seen, Rikku let out a loud cheer and threw her bouquet into the air. The crowd followed by cheering as Yuna and Tidus walked joyfully down the white carpeted isle.

WELL that is it for chapter 1!!! Please let me know what you think about it! Hopefully Rikku wasn't too emo for everyone…But even our cheerful Rikku will have some bad times!

Well please R&R!

Chapter 2 is already written and will be posted up either tomorrow or the next day!

Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with Chapter 2!!! Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! As for the status on my other Rikku x Gippal story, I must apologize for not updating that one for a while. I was without a computer for about a year, and I just recently got another one, so I am working on updating all of my stories.**

**So anyways, please let me know what you think of this next chapter!!!**

**On with the story!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Later that Evening_

Rikku sat at a large table full of empty champagne glasses, half finished plates of food, and candles twinkling dully. She smoothed down the wrinkles on the skirt of her lilac gown, and watched couples on the dance floor holding each other closely, dancing slowly to softly playing music.

The stars were shining brightly in the sky, since there was no moon, everything was illuminated by candlelight and the effect was perfect.

"Rikku!"

Rikku looked to her left to see Yuna walking up to her quickly, her beautiful white dress shining, her cheeks red. Rikku jumped up quickly and gave her cousin a long hug.

"Oh Yunie! You look so amazing! How does it feel to finally be married?"

"Doesn't feel real yet. Feels like a dream." She said quietly as she sat down next to Rikku.

"How are you tonight Rikku? I noticed that Angelo was here. I'm so sorry, I didn't think that he would actually show up. Tidus was ready to kick him out, but I didn't want any trouble."

"Oh Yunie, don't worry about that. I didn't even notice he was here." Rikku let out a small giggle that sounded completely fake. She was lying out of her teeth of course. He had decided to also come to the reception with his girl, and was chatting here and there with different people.

Every now and again he would steal a guilty glance at the beautiful Al Bhed girl sitting at the empty table in the corner, her golden upswept hair falling down in places, looking forlorn.

"Why don't you dance Rikku? I'm sure Nooj would be happy to get away from LeBlanc for even a few minutes."

"I will in a little bit Yunie, I promise. I just like to sit here and people watch, you know that."

"Actually I know you much better than that, and I know that the normal Rikku would be the first person out there on the dance floor trying to get everyone to do the Chocobo Shuffle." Yuna put her arm around Rikku's shoulders and pulled her into a half hug.

"I just want you to be happy Rikku, I hate seeing you looking so sad all of the time. I miss the old Rikku."

Rikku had tried extremely hard to hide her emotions from everyone, but she knew that she could not hide them from her closest friend and cousin.

"Yunie, I know you are worried about me, but I promise I am fine. Its just the fact that I saw him again tonight that got me a little down, but please, don't let that ruin your day. Soon you and Tidus will be going away to your honeymoon, and I want you to promise me that you will not worry about anything. Especially me."

"I will do that if you promise not to be sad about him anymore. There is a much better guy out there just for you Rikku, you just have to be patient, and he will eventually appear and you will not have to feel like this ever again."

Just then Tidus walked up and hugged Rikku from behind. "What are my two favorite ladies up to tonight?" He grinned at Rikku. "Rikku, do you mind if I steal my wife away for a dance?"

Rikku smiled at the cute couple and said, "Go for it Tidus!"

Yuna gave her one more worried glance before following Tidus out onto the dance floor.

Rikku smiled at her, but the smile faded when she spotted Angelo behind Yuna and Tidus dancing closely with his girlfriend.

Her stomach knotted up at the sight, remembering that at one time he had looked at only her like that. Remembering his words… "I will only love you Rikku, until the day that I die. I want you to be my only love."

She felt her face grow hot, and her eyes start to sting. "No, I can't cry right now. Hold it in Rikku, not in front of everyone."

She swallowed hard and blinked back her tears. A deep voice from behind her startled her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Cid's Girl."

She recognized that nickname and voice immediately, and knew that Gippal stood behind her. She turned around and faced the handsome Al Bhed who stood in his sharp black tux, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Haven't heard that name in a long time Gips." She said looking up at him.

She and Gippal had always been good friends, he teased her and she would act like she got offended, only to cause him to tease her even more.

She had been surprised when they had been reunited for the first time at Djose before the Vegnagun incident. Surprised that he had acted so differently toward her. He had later explained that he did it because he hadn't wanted any harm to come to her or her friends since there was a war going on between New Yevon, and the Youth League. Since both of the groups wanted the Machine Factions' help with the war, they would have done almost anything to get him on their side. Including kidnapping.

"Anyways Cid's Girl, what are you up to this evening?"

Gippal flicked Rikku lightly on the tip of her nose and laughed as she tried to slap his hand away.

"What does it look like I am doing, you jerk!"

"Looks to me like you are sulking over here because of that pretty boy on the dance floor."

"How did you know about that?" Rikku asked, embarrassed.

"Your father informed me, and offered me 20,000 gil to kill they guy off." Gippal smirked.

"Ugh, I'll offer you 40,000 to kill Pop." Rikku knew good and well that her father hated Angelo for what he did, but she also hated the fact that he had told Gippal about what had been happening in her social life. It just fueled Gippal's fire, and gave him something else to tease her about.

She also knew that her father would never really pay someone to kill someone else. Besides, Gippal was the last person on earth who needed any money. He had made a small fortune by starting up a successful business repairing machina out of Djose Temple and sending them all over the world to help others.

Gippal scooted closer to Rikku, a sudden serious look on his face. "You know Rikku, you deserve way better than that asshole. You shouldn't let him or what he does get to you. I have a feeling he just came here tonight to see you again." He glanced toward the dance floor where Angelo and his girlfriend still danced.

Rikku was slightly surprised at Gippal's serious tone towards her, she knew that he was not teasing her this time, since he rarely said anything serious to her.

"Umm, well thanks Gippal…"

"Besides, you do look quite ugly when you are sulking over here in the corner!" He laughed at Rikku's angry expression.

"Urg, you are such a jerk!" She exclaimed, standing up. Gippal laughed and stood up also.

"There's the Cid's Girl I know! Get some of that spark back! I think its time that we made that asshole extremely jealous. Whaddya say Princess????"

"Not a chance you big fat…" But before Rikku could finish her sentence, Gippal had grabbed her wrist, and was pulling her onto the dance floor. Rikku followed reluctantly behind, knowing that if she resisted Gippal would pick her up and carry her out there.

She noticed many young women looking at her jealously, wishing they could be the person that the tall handsome man was pulling out onto the dance floor.

As soon as they got onto the shiny floor, a waltz started up. Gippal, like a pro, pulled Rikku close and she saw from the corner of her eye, that he had strategically positioned them close to Angelo.

He grabbed her around her waist, and put one of her hands on his shoulder, before taking her other hand in his. Gippal grinned at her and bent down to whisper, "He's watching you. Give him something to remember."

He then spun Rikku away from him and then pulled her back. Rikku smiled slightly, and decided to dance like she hadn't before. She had always loved dancing, and Gippal was an excellent partner.

Together the two Al Bhed captured the attention of everyone on the dance floor. When the song ended, Gippal pulled Rikku close, and then with a lightning quick glance at Angelo, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for the dance Cid's Girl, see you around." Gippal smiled and walked away towards Paine and Baralai and grabbed a glass of champagne. Rikku simply stood on the dance floor, stunned that Gippal, who had never come close to kissing even her hand, had actually kissed her on the cheek.

She turned and saw Angelo looking at her, his mouth slightly open, while his girlfriend stared at Gippal who winked at her.

Angelo, took his girlfriends hand and led her from the dance floor quickly, not wanting to stay any longer apparently.

Rikku watched them exit, and with a little 'whoop' of triumph from inside, she walked off the dance floor and decided that the day wasn't a totally "disasteriffic" after all.

* * *

**WELL that is the end of chapter 2 folks! Hope you liked it!!! Please let me know what you think!**

**The next few chapters for this story are written, I just need to find time to get them typed up**

**Thanks so much guys!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed my story so far!!! I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think of it….It really does help me keep plugging along and writing different things

And _IcedBlaze_, thanks so much for pointing out that little error to me in the first chapter! I lol'd when I noticed what I did. I am going to get that fixed ASAP

Anyways, here is chapter 3 for you guys! Again please take the time to let me know what you think about it I really do appreciate the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Marwai, could you hand me that wrench?" Rikku asked, her head stuck in a large jumble of machina parts. Her good friend standing near her grabbed a wrench from a nearby box and put it in her hand.

"Ugh, this one is really messed up." Rikku said, attempting to tighten some loose bolts on the beat up machine. She gave it one hard tug, and the machina started to whir and it sprang to life. She jumped back quickly and grinned, observing the machine hovering above the ground.

"There! Finally, we can get that sent out to Bikanel to communicate with the team out there." She handed the wrench back to her friend who sat it in the box.

"Great job Rikku! We have been trying to get that stupid thing running for weeks!"

"Should've called me sooner!" Rikku replied with a smile.

"RIKKU! Lusa rana xielgmo! E haat y funt fedr oui!" (Come here quickly! I need a word with you!"

Rikku sighed at the sound of her father's voice ringing through her comsphere. "Ymnekrd E's lusehk E's lusehk." (Alright, I'm coming I'm coming.)

She picked up a rag and wiped the oil from her hands and cheeks.

"HURRY UP CHILD!"

Her father was obviously in a very impatient mood today.

Rikku hopped on her small hover board and flew over to her father's office where he stood behind his large desk.

"Yes Pop, what is so important!?" She asked bursting through his office door.

"Well, Rikku, I have a very interesting letter here from Djose. They say that they are in need of some help at the moment with rounding up rogue machina and repairing them. Well, I decided that you would be great for that job since you are one of my best repairmen….err…women…"

Rikku crossed her arms and looked at her father disapprovingly.

"Now now, don't be like that. It would only be for a couple of months, and I think that you should get away from this boring old place for a while."

"Pop! I hate when you volunteer me for things without even asking!"

"Well, what else do you have to do here!? You do the same thing every day here, and its not that exciting! Might do you a lot of good to get away from here for a while, and do something different!"

Rikku knew that her father was actually doing this because of her situation with Angelo. He like many others did not like to see her unhappy, and wanted to get her away from things like that. She was still hesitant to leave Home, though. She knew that they needed help just as badly as Djose did.

"Pop, can't Brother go down there? He's almost as good as me!"

"Now you and I both know that Brother is nowhere near as good as you are. Besides he is busy running back and forth between here and Luca, helping with deliveries and things. Remember?"

Rikku sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. Well then I guess I really don't have much of a choice do I? You will annoy me until I agree to do it anyway."

"Exactly! You know your Pops too well! Pack up your thinks kiddo! The airship to Djose leaves in the morning!"

Rikku sighed as she felt the small airship her friend Marwai was piloting give a small jolt.

"Rikku, we are here. You want me to help you grab your stuff?"

"Thanks, Mar, but I have it." She grabbed her bags and a suitcase and attempted to walk to the open hatch leading outside. Before she could set foot on the first step, Gippal strolled through the door, his usual grin on his face.

"Princess! Your dad told me you'd be getting here today. Having fun?"

Rikku blew a strand of long blonde hair from her face, and looked like she was about to kill Gippal. "Does it look like I am having fun!? And what are you doing here? Pop told me that you were going to be gone from here for another week!"

She had actually been looking forward to at least one Gippal-free week at Djose, since she would be spending the next two months or so in his constant company.

"Well, I was supposed to be gone, but there was a little change of plans." Gippal messed up Rikku's hair and then grabbed her heaviest suitcase from her hands and lifted it like it was a feather.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you are going to be crashing." He walked outside whistling.

"UGH. Well, Marwai, let Pop know that I arrived safely, and that I have my comsphere with me if he needs to…..Marwai? Could you wipe the drool from your chin please, and snap into reality?"

Marwai had been staring at Gippal from the moment he had walked in. She was speechless.

"Umm…wha?" She shook her head of curly brown hair and focused on Rikku.

Rikku giggled and repeated herself to her friend.

"Oh! Ok, Rikku I'll do that. You are so lucky…Getting to work with Gippal! He's so so so sexy!" Marwai looked as if little hearts were going to pop out of her head and float above her at any time.

"Yeah, he's sexy if you like the big, annoying, meanie type!" Rikku said, hugging her good friend goodbye.

She jumped down the steps from the airship, and turned to watch it take off and disappear into the distant sky.

She then turned back around and saw that Djose Temple still practically looked the same from when she had seen it last with Yuna and Paine. The only difference was that the constant electric current that had run all over the temple was no longer active. The temple sat quiet, in the sunlight. Rikku could see many Al Bhed running around, in and out of the temple entrance. Some carried machina parts, others carried tools, and still others helped with carrying water to busy workers.

Rikku dodged a large shoopuf that dragged a large load of machina parts on a cart behind it. It went around the side of the temple and out of sight.

"Wow, I am going to have my work cut out for me here." Rikku thought excitedly. There was nothing more fun to her than taking parts from a machina and building them into a new machina to help others out.

"Princess….Whoo hoo…over here…" Gippal waved to Rikku trying to get her attention.

Rikku snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Gippal. The ran over to him, toting her bags with her. "Wow, Gips, this place has really come a long way since I was last here."

"Yep. All thanks to your's truly." Gippal puffed out his chest and smiled. Rikku rolled her eyes at him and started out for the temple entrance.

On their way up, various Al Bhed greeted Rikku with handshakes and smiles. She remembered some, and others she had to pretend to remember hoping that they would not realize that she had no clue who they were.

They would ask Gippal different things also, and he would always know what to do. He seemed like a very competent leader. Which was probably why things were seemingly improved at the temple.

When they reached the interior, Gippal said, "Follow me, I'll show you where your room is going to be."

Rikku fell in step behind Gippal who walked quickly through the temple whistling the same tune he had whistled outside.

They reached Rikku's room, and Gippal showed her inside and dropped her suitcase on the ground.

Rikku looked around her new home for the next two months. It was decorated beautifully. Rikku had a large bed with a dark mahogany frame. It was covered with a large dark blue comforter, and large white and dark blue pillows.

"Wow, Gippal! This room is so beautiful!"

"Yeah, I decided that the rooms should be fixed up a little so that when we have visitors they aren't frightened away within the first hour they are here."

Gippal turned to walk out. "Well, I'll leave you alone for a while, so you can get settled. When you are done, meet me outside. I'll show you where everything's at, and get you started on the machina right away."

Gippal gave her a little salute and grin, and closed the door behind him.

Rikku sat down on her soft bed, and sighed quietly. She was glad to be away from home, now that she had arrived in Djose, but she had noticed that even though she was away, her thoughts still seemed to drift towards Angelo and things back home.

She shook her head to clear the mental images she was having, and got up and threw on her dingiest work clothes and headed outside to get her mind on other things.

Rikku watched, amused, as Gippal and two other large Al Bhed men attempted to struggle a whirring machina to the ground. Earlier, one of the men had gotten frustrated with the thing, and had banged a wrench into its side rather hard. A mistake that many Al Bhed had learned the hard way. The machine had sprung to life with the force of the impact, and had erratically began to race around the temple entrance, knocking things down, and sending workers runnind and ducking for cover.

"Get the damn arm! Grab it!! Don't let it knock anything else over!" Gippal yelled as he practically jumped on top of the thing, and held on like a cowboy hanging onto a bucking bronco.

Rikku giggled to herself. It was pretty funny to see three fairly large men attempting to subdue a machine no larger than herself.

Rikku walked closer to the group, noticing that the little machina was an old sentry model. The type that used to patrol Mihen Highroad all of the time. Flailing its little limbs wildly, it bucked upwards and threw Gippal into the dirt.

He landed with a loud "OUF" and a large cloud of dust flew up around him.

Rikku saw her opportunity, and with great speed, slid under the machina and quickly pulled a wire that instantly disabled it.

She then crawled from under the machine, dusted herself off, and then helped Gippal to his feet.

"Sheesh! What a fiasco! All because of a little machina?" She smiled as Gippal limped over, rubbing his behind. He was covered in dirt.

"Great job Rikku!" One of the Al Bhed men that had been wrestling came over to Rikku and shook her hands. The younger good looking Al Bhed came over also. "Amazing, Rikku. You are so great! You were so quick!" He smiled and actually gave Rikku a little hug. She giggled and blushed.

"All right. All right, guys. I'm surprised you aren't bowing down and kissing her feet. Why don't you make yourselves useful and get this damn thing out of here, and somewhere safe so we can work on it later." Rikku noticed a slight change in the tone of his voice as he said this.

He turned to her, brushing clumps of dirt from his shoulders. "Well, Cid's Girl. Nice job. But I could've handled it myself, had you stayed out of it."

Gippal walked back into the temple still limping slightly. "Psh, whatever you jerk." Rikku knew that she had most likely hurt his pride by doing what she had done, but she knew that he would get over it soon enough. Either that, or he would insult her to get even. Either way, Rikku would deal with it like she always did.

She went back to her work, but throughout the day, she couldn't help but think about the way he had reacted to the young man giving her a hug. It almost seemed like he was jealous….

"Nah, that's just silly." Rikku thought responding to herself. Gippal didn't get jealous over anything….Or did he???

* * *

Well there's the end of chapter 3!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please read and review, and chapter 4 will be up in a couple of days!!! Thanks again everyone!!


End file.
